Stormy
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: This is ParadoxEclipse bringing you the overused-yet-awesome-NaruIno trapped-in-a-cave-scenario! "Sakura-chan! You have got to be kidding! You expect me to go find that bossy know-it-all!" While Returning To The Hidden Leaf Village From A Mission, Naruto And Ino Are Separated From Sakura And Shikamaru. Trapped In A Cave, Will The Blonds Learn To Accept Each Other... Or Maybe More


**-Stormy-**

**WHAT IS UP ENDERBUTTS AND FANS OF NARUINO!**

**This is ParadoxEclipse bringing you the overused-yet-awesome-NaruIno trapped-in-a-cave-scenario!**

**Hope all of you awesome enderbutts enjoy!**

**(Keep those reviews coming!)**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You have got to be kidding! You expect me to go find that bossy know-it-all!" Naruto's angry protest went unheard. "it's not my fault she ran off alone to find _Sasuke-kun_!" the mention of the raven haired runaway made Sakura flinch. "Yes it is you Idiot!" she hit him upside the head. "You are the one who claimed she is weak" Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome" Naruto huffed, "I said Sasuke will easily defeat you!"

The mission was simple enough, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru had to find and kill some bandits who were led by a missing nin. The ninja they were faced with was a mere 'C' ranked ninja who was fairly easy to take down. What complicated matters was them catching a red eye, deceptively similar to a Sharingan. It watched them from the darkness, never actually showing who was the wielder.

This of course led to the assumption that the eye belonged to Sasuke. And this inturn led to the eye disappearing. A shadow leaped out of the darkness leading to the assumption that Sasuke fled the scene.

The four ninja of The Hidden Leaf Village tailed the shadow, until Naruto tripped on a branch, diverting the attention of his squad, allowing the supposed Sasuke to escape.

"Well you have to find her because you are the one who tripped and caused Sasuke to escape" Naruto sighed, "Alright..." he leaped off in the direction he saw Ino go. "We are going to set up camp!" Sakura called out, "make it quick. It is about to rain probably." Naruto nodded halfheartedly and continued his path.

* * *

"Stupid Idiot" Ino grumbled under her breath, "Who does he think he is! I am NOT Weak!" trees and branches were a blur as she sprinted across the forest...

"Sasuke-kun will think I am so awesome once he finds out I found him all alone, without the help of forehead, that lazy bun and Naruto-baka" her heart skipped a beat, _what is that feeling? _There was a tingling in her stomach, like butterflies in the pit of her gut.

_Am I feeling like this because of Naruto? _She shook her head and snorted at the stupid thought, _not a chance!_

"INO!"

_Speak of the devil..._

"Naruto did you follow me all the way here to annoy me a bit more!" she groaned, "No" he gasped for breath, "Sakura sent me to take you back!" he had to really exert himself because of Ino's head start.

"That wouldn't be necessary, I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" she turned around, "and I would have caught Sasuke too if you didn't stop me." she leaps onto a branch, only to carelessly trip.

**Crack!**

Ino lay sprawled on the floor, her left leg bent at an impossible angle, while blood oozed from her head. "Ino!" Naruto was immediately at the blonde's side. Crouched down to check the damages of a simple slip.

"Good... She's not dead... Yet..." thunder rumbled loudly while lightning illuminated the darkened skies of twilight.

Carrying the limp body of Ino, Naruto made his way back towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

_Huh? It's raining... _Within seconds the light drizzle turned into a full blown storm.

_Shit!_

Using his jacket to protect Ino he upped his speed, looking for shelter as he knew for a fact that he could not make the Fifty Kilometer journey without serious consequence.

He noticed a small rock formation in the distance.

_Yes!_

Hurrying into the cave he let out a sigh of relief. Removing his soaked shirt and draping it over a rock he sat down on it and laid Ino on the cold rocky floor.

Using the little medical knowledge he knew, he began working on the injury on her head. He noticed something from the corner of his eye.

_Is that carageen moss__*****__? _Well no problems on the food department. He stalked over and confirmed if it was in fact the nutritious green moss.

_Good thing Tsunade-baachan made me learn all those survival guides..._

Naruto sweat dropped. Collecting some in a bottle he brought with him, he set it aside, while he tied a make-shift bandage made out of a strip of cloth he tore off his shirt on Ino's injury. It was enough to stop the blood flow.

_I need some firewood..._

Leaving the unconscious blonde, Naruto ventured out into the stormy night, in search of some wood he could burn, and hopefully some fruits of meat too.

_Again, THANK YOU BAA-CHAN!_

* * *

"Where am I?" Ino blinked her eyes open, her vision met with cold, wet stone. "What happened? Ugh. My head!" her hand went to her head, only to be met with cloth, and dried blood. "last thing I remember was... Kami!"

She shot up only to painfully collapse with a groan.  
Someone stood at the mouth of the cave. "Who is it?" her hand wearily gripped at a Kunai, just in case. Lightning flashed to reveal a dead of blond hair, a black T-shirt, and Orange pants. In his hands were a few twigs and pieces of bark, along with some apples and a bunch of some berries.

"Naruto?" Ino dropped the Kunai with a _Clang! "_What happened? Why are we in a cave?" she noticed the storm outside, "Oh..."

The said blond smiled at her, "Ino, You're up..." he dropped all of the items in his hand and helped the girl sit up, leaning on a rock, then sits down next top .

He then proceeds to explain how she slipped and he brought them to a cave to save her from the storm. Ino once again felt that wired tingling in the pit of her stomach, along with her heart rate rising steeply.

_It is most definitely Naruto... Do I... Like him...? _Ino mused, leaning onto his shoulder, "Thank you... Naruto-kun?" he simply smiled.

"Here" he shoved a wooden bowl into her hands. "Eat up" she didn't even notice that he had set the fire,AND finish cooking. Taking a cautious sip from the green goop that Naruto fed her, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted a lot like Apples, but with a strange mossy flavor to it.

"it's nice... But it's a bit mossy..." Naruto laughed and brought out the half full bottle of carageen moss, "it IS moss, Ino-chan..." Ino shrugged, "it tastes good... I didn't know you could cook..."

Naruto's expression slightly darkened, "well I did have to survive thirteen years of my life on my own..." his expression brightened again. "Hey Ino-chan-" Naruto was cut off when he felt something soft brush against his lips, "good night Naruto-kun..." with that, the girl was fast asleep, the half full bowl forgotten by her side.

* * *

**Well that's it Enderbutts :(**

**Lets have a little competition shall we...**

**Heres what you do:**

**You either vote,**

**A: THIZ STORY RULEZ MON! CONTINUE PLZ!**

**Or**

**B: U SUCK MON, GO DIE IN A PIT!**

**Yeah...**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
